


ABO三日计划-3

by messeating



Series: YJ [20]
Category: yunjae - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messeating/pseuds/messeating





	ABO三日计划-3

ABO三日计划-3  
金在中出门前给自己打了一针抑制剂，又带上了一管催发剂。他甚至化了妆，不浓，但足够妖艳。

一进门就被无数目光锁定，他嫌恶地扫视了一圈，没有结果。但是时间还早，金在中满脸不耐烦地坐在吧台。

一个绝对美丽Omega，孤零零的，身上没有被标记的味道，这足以让酒吧里的alpha蠢蠢欲动。

大概坐了一个小时，金在中实在无法忍受周围越来越下流的打量，他收好东西走了出去。他不知道是酒吧有规定禁止对O进行骚扰，出了酒吧门就谁也管不着了。

金在中被拖进旁边的巷子里，一共有四个alpha，两个按着他的手，一个顶在他面前，还有一个抱着手在看热闹。

他已经感觉到小腹处被alpha硬起来的东西顶住，金在中一阵反胃，他觉得自己今晚的举动简直蠢透了，还不如去精子银行买一管来得方便。

根本无法忍受这些alpha恶心的触碰。

 

四个alpha被揍得鼻青脸肿躺在地上哀哀的呻吟，金在中甩了甩手，抬手脱掉外套扔在地上。那上面alpha的味道太重了，刚刚跟这群A的接触太多，抑制剂差不多要没用了，再待下去可不太妙。  
金在中正准备走出巷子，就被人堵住了去路。

高大，强势，不怀好意的一个alpha走了进来，“够辣，我喜欢。”alpha一边说一边拍着手，走到金在中面前的时候，才看清他的长相。  
很英俊的一个男人。

 

金在中舔了舔嘴唇，“喜欢吗？”他眼尾上挑，说话的时候嘴唇幅度很小，舌尖在两瓣唇之间隐隐若现，毫无疑问地是在勾引。

Alpha扣着他的后脑勺低头吻了上去，一切都比想象的还要好，嘴唇很软，舌头很甜，Omega的味道逐渐溢了出来。

不用催发剂，抑制已经失效了。 

金在中被抱起来，抵在墙上凶狠的吻着，唾液顺着下巴一路往下浸湿了他的领口，但这并不是个好地方，离他们不远的地方还躺着四个alpha，很快就会站起来。如果在这里发情的话，酒吧里饥渴的alpha全部都会冲过来，那就太糟糕了。

Alpha抱着金在中往外走，“我能自己走。”他懒洋洋地说着，却并没有从alpha身上下来的打算。

“你叫什么名字？”金在中侧头舔着alpha的脖子，一手勾着脖子一手摸上了手感颇好的胸肌，“我叫金在中。”

“郑允浩，不过你待会儿可能不会这么叫我。”郑允浩轻笑了一声，他这句荤话说的隐晦，金在中没有多少性爱经历，没有领会到这里面的意思，就只是含糊地“唔”了一声，算是回答。

酒吧的周围不远可以轻易找到一家酒店，前台服务生见怪不怪地给办理了入住，Omega被alpha抱着上楼这件事并不少见。

 

金在中后面开始发痒，他反手去摸，摸了一手黏糊糊的水。熟练地插了一根手指进去，他的腺体长得浅，中指摸到最深就能碰到，金在中夹着腿狠狠摩擦着，整个后穴很快就进入状态，不再满足于一根手指。

郑允浩一边把自己脱干净了，一边看着金在中玩儿，眼看着他就要把自己玩儿射了，郑允浩捏着他手腕不让他碰自己，“洗澡。”

然后抱着人进了浴室，一屋子的信息素交缠，明明白白地性的味道。

金在中被按在墙上，脸和胸腹都贴着冰凉的瓷砖，头顶花洒直直的淋着水，身后是alpha。

郑允浩蹲着，咬着Omega天生软嫩的臀肉，一手顺着臀缝摸到那个湿哒哒的入口，“自己掰开给我。”他手指不急不缓地进出，带出一股股的粘液。

Omega难捱的叫了一声“混蛋”，顺从地掰着自己的两瓣臀，最脆弱的地方完全暴露在身后那个alpha赤裸下流的目光下。

被注视着的小口愈发的激动，蠕动着想要把手指吞得更深，偏偏郑允浩毫不停留地拔了出来。

“啊——快点啊！”金在中催促着，扭了扭屁股，他眼睛都红了，妆被洗掉了，少了几分艳丽，看着倒清纯了许多。

“会让你舒服的。”说完就埋首舔上那张饥渴的小嘴，舌头沿着那一圈肉反复舔弄着，不断地有水从里面溢出来，郑允浩来不及咽下。

Omega两腿发软，嘴里嗯嗯啊啊地低声叫着，他可从没有经历过这种刺激。

下一秒alpha的舌头就破开那一圈紧缠着的穴肉，顶了进去，金在中一瞬间扬起脑袋吊着嗓子叫了一声，他抓着自己两边屁股的手突然用力，生生抓出了几条红印子。

郑允浩看着可怜，把他的手拿了下去，换上自己的手，一直到金在中被舔射了一回，他才站起身，把浑身都在抖得Omega抱在怀里，细细的吻着安抚他。

“好痒好酸...”金在中靠在郑允浩胸口上喘着气，没有照顾的后穴更加不舒服了，他抓着郑允浩的手放在屁股上，想让他再弄一弄。

“喂你吃好吃的，有你浪的！”他啪的一声拍在金在中的屁股上，顺势一手托着就把人抱起来。

他被放到洗漱台上，酒店的洗漱台很明显是有另一种用处的。金在中屁股一碰到大理石台面就缩了起来，他死死地抱着郑允浩的脖子不愿意坐上去，“好凉！”

郑允浩没管他，按着他的腿强行放了上去，“戴套吗？”他卡进金在中两腿之间，硬到发疼的阴茎顶端在Omega的穴口上下蹭动，蹭的金在中腰软。

他一把握住郑允浩的阴茎对准了自己早就软开的后穴口，“不要，直接射进来，射到最里面。”这本来就是他今晚的目的。

“生殖腔吗？怀上了呢？”郑允浩把自己一寸寸地顶进去，金在中吸着一口气承受，alpha的性器实在太大，尽管做好了准备，但到底不是真正的发情期，还是有些困难。

完全进去之后，金在中摸着自己被撑大的肛口，喘了好几口气，“怀上最好。”

到底还是Omega，这时候总是脆弱的，他又抱紧了郑允浩的脖子，把自己完全贴紧了alpha的身体，依赖地用两腿圈住alpha的腰，“快动一动！”

郑允浩最开心不过，丝毫没有需要顾及的事，可以酣畅淋漓地享受怀里的Omega，再好不过。

他抵在最深处磨了磨那个还没有打开的入口，金在中腰酸的坐不住，刚想开口就被郑允浩进入状态的操弄噎地发不出声。

紧紧地缠着阴茎的穴肉被拉扯着，alpha每一次进出幅度都很大，每一次都会摩擦到腺体，他软地直往下滑。

郑允浩紧紧地箍着他的腰，下面一刻不停地深顶深弄，他本来想咬金在中的胸肉，但金在中抱得太紧了，只能舔侧颈，Omega腺体就在那里，郑允浩连啃带咬地，金在中上下都受不住了，咬着郑允浩的肩膀都阻止不了他的呻吟声，两只手也控制不住地在郑允浩肩膀和后背上抓挠，抓出一条条的红印子，甚至有些破皮渗血。

“打开身体，你不是想怀孕吗？”alpha开始不再满意只是在外面抽插，本能更渴望深入的生殖腔，那里是Omega最柔软，最深的地方，是容纳alpha的性器最好的地方。

“唔...我不知道...”Omega被操到失神，他还没有高潮，郑允浩控制的很好，绵延累积的快感却始终欠缺了一点冲上顶峰的刺激。

郑允浩突然一把抱起金在中就着身体相连的姿势往卧室走，一下一下失重的操弄让金在中几次尖叫出声，等被放到床上，生殖腔果然打开了一条小缝。

“你就是欠操！”郑允浩笑着，恶狠狠地操了进去，稍微有一点撕裂，金在中张大了嘴巴，唾液疯狂分泌，他两手抓紧了身下的床单，就这样到达了高潮。

干净的床单瞬间被打湿，生殖腔被突然的猛烈刺激，喷涌而出好大一股Omega情液，堵都堵不住，带着一点血丝流了出来。

“痛...”omega 捂着肚子，紧闭着眼睛，睫毛微颤，大口大口地喘着气，他颈侧的腺体发热，与生殖腔呼应想要被标记。金在中迷迷瞪瞪地腾出一只手摸自己的腺体，“咬我啊...”一开口就是带着哭腔的沙哑嗓音，郑允浩听得心里酥麻一片，毫不犹豫地俯身一口咬破了鼓胀的腺体，Omega的味道瞬间直冲脑门，刺激的alpha的本能不受控制，腰臀发力又是停不下来的激烈操弄。

金在中往上挺着腰，勾着郑允浩的脖子索吻，被咬破的腺体很疼，信息素交融的感觉又很舒服，他上面被温柔地吻着，下面被粗暴地操着，金在中眼角发酸，不受控制的开始掉眼泪。

“哭什么，会让你怀孕的，一次不行就两次，”他顿了顿，阴茎从生殖腔温柔地抽出，不做停顿又狠狠地操进去，“干脆彻底标记你了。”

Alpha在性爱中向来强势，他说要标记，那就一定要标记，这只是一句陈述句。

金在中晃动着自己一团浆糊的脑袋，双眼泪朦朦的，还没有被标记，郑允浩不能给他完全的安全感，他脆弱的像一只被丢弃的小猫。

谁能想起就在一小时前，这只小猫还打晕了四个alpha呢。

这之后郑允浩再没有废话一句，他含着金在中的嘴巴又亲又舔，两手抓着发情的Omega微微鼓起的胸部揉捏，下面也狠狠地搅弄着柔软滑腻的生殖腔。

多重刺激下，金在中在前面射完之后，后穴紧缴，生殖腔疯狂蠕动着，吮吸alpha的阴茎，没有一个alpha能抵抗这种飞上云霄的快感，一记深顶，郑允浩掐着金在中的屁股把他狠狠按在自己的阴茎上，alpha的结胀大，塞满了整个腔体，被侵犯的Omega终于崩溃地哭出声。

郑允浩低头舔着颈侧的腺体，安抚了挣扎地Omega。

漫长的，没完没了的射精过程，金在中捂着自己的眼睛抽泣，小腹渐渐隆起，精液会在里面停留很久，因为是完全的标记，怀孕的概率极高。

 

金在中睁开眼睛，他不记得昨晚自己是什么时候睡着的，或者昏过去的？他感受了一下包裹着自己的alpha的信息素味道，难以抗拒地安全与放松。

然后他感觉到屁股里的异物，和腰上的手臂，后背上热乎乎的触感。

这不是他的发情期，昨晚只是一次性的，暂时性发情，现在他只觉得屁股里面胀地厉害，穴口也隐隐作痛，毕竟昨晚是第一次。

坏心地夹了夹屁股，结果瞪大了眼睛感受自己被一点点撑开的奇异感，金在中慌张地想往前逃开，彻底弄醒了郑允浩。

“饿得这么快？”他坏笑，动了动腰，“疼不疼?”到底已经是自己的Omega了，该心疼的还是要心疼。

“疼，很疼。”金在中反手摸到身后，自己抓着郑允浩的阴茎慢慢地拔了出去，顺手揉了揉酸胀的穴口，“去叫早饭。”说完背对着郑允浩缩成一团。

他其实很想缩到郑允浩怀里，Omega的本能在被标记的第一个早上无比渴望alpha的安抚。

郑允浩当真体贴的准备下床，坐在床沿刚穿好裤子，后背上贴上来柔软的Omega的身体。

“你怎么就真的走了！”金在中从后面抱着郑允浩的脖子，小心地轻吻昨晚被自己抓伤的地方。

郑允浩把他抓到腿上抱着，揉着他还没有完全平坦下去的小腹，“你不是饿了吗？”

“那你用手机叫啊，就在床头！”

“你下次得直接一点，免得我真走了你一个人在床上哭。”

郑允浩点了早饭又躺上床抱着金在中上下其手，金在中全身上下都很好摸。金在中被他摸得昏昏欲睡，好半天才想起正事，赶紧拍拍脸坐起来。

“我叫金在中，YJ公司的，你...”他也不知道该说什么，甚至想直切主题，“我们什么时候办婚礼？”

郑允浩一脸高深莫测地看着他，好半天才开口道：“随时可以，我叫郑允浩，YJ公司的安保处负责人。”说完他捏了一把金在中的脸蛋儿，“我惦记你好久了，老板。”

 

金在中不想嫁人，他有自己的能力管理公司，他也看不上那些上赶着要联姻的alpha，但是继承人这个问题，是他跟家里妥协的唯一条件。

精子银行他也嫌弃，所以准备去酒吧找个合适的一夜情，随便怀上一个就行了。

向来他也单纯，稍微出点岔子，他就不知道会被个什么货色标记了。

郑允浩后怕地给他狠狠揍了一顿屁股，心想还好自己跟得紧。


End file.
